futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Pilot
Plot Phillip J. Fry offers himself to participate in an dream watching experience using revolutionary machines created by scientists of his century when he's a few steps away from suicide. Decided to show everyone that turned his back to him, Fry dreams about his perfect revenge, but commits a deadly mistake and overloads the machine, putting himself in a deep coma. As a remind to humanity on how dream watching went wrong, Fry have his body frozen and is labeled in a museum as "The first human to FAIL dream watching". One thousand years later, now in a new century, the museum where Fry is being exposed declares bankrupt and all of his artifacts wait for a new owner in an audiction. Wishing to be the one to give the highest bet on an old sculpture of his grandfather, the professor Hubert J. Farnsworth go inside the museum looking for one of his crew members, Hermes Conrad, who had to enter the museum in a rush while running away from the husband of one of his recent affairs. Following Professor Farnsworth are his crew members, Turanga Leela, Amy Wong and John A. Zoidberg, all looking for the old sculpture of Farnsworth's grandfather. As the auction goes on, Professor Farnsworth sees Fry's frozen body, and without any doubt make a bet on his great, great, great, great... uncle's body. But suddenly sees himself engaging on a feud when they encounter with the recently jackpot winner of Las Vegas, Bender Bending Rodríguez, now known as his rich alter-ego, Wealthy Bender. After realizing that somebody else has gave a number to Fry's frozen body, Bender request that his personal guards, the recently broke-up gay couple, Terry and Stewart, to kill that person. Fearing for his life, Professor Farnsworth decides to run away, but Leela stays hidden until she is catch by Bender's vegas wife, Charize. Wealthy Bender tries to convince Leela to trade sexual favors for her life, but she refuses. For her luck, but for the planet's disgrace, the temperature meter goes up one inch refearing to global warming causes, and Fry's body starts melting. Chaos sets over the 20th Century History Museum as one of the artifacts comes back to life. During the mess of people running and husbands punching his wife's affair to death, Leela takes a disturbed Fry out as they're chased by Bender, his vegas wife and his homossexual security. After reuniting his crew, Professor Farnsworth is about to leave the museum, about to fall apart, when he abruptly decides to go back and take his grandfather's statue with him. Without luck, the sculpture breaks when a fat woman falls over it, but reveals a rock diary that must belong to his late relative. At the end, the professor manages to get out of the museum unharmed. The crew then reunites in Professor Farnsworth's laboratory and try to explain the situation to Fry, who is unaware of everything that happened. But they don't have much time to think as Bender bangs on their door with a signed document that says he's legally the owner of Fry. The human is then taken away by Bender and tries to learn how to cohabitate with him and his wealth habitat, but feels like he belongs to Professor Farnsworth and his pit crew. The day of the court trial arrives, as Bender hires the best lawyer of the entire galaxy to represent him. After Leela and Amy's failed attempts to flirt with the judge in order to retrieve Fry, Zoidberg decides to represent Professor Farnsworth and show them proof of the family relation they have, once craved in the rocks of Professor Farnsworth's grandfather's diary. Unable to argue with such convincing facts, the judge give Fry to the professor as they invision their happy ending. Back at the laboratory, everyone celebrates Professor Farnsworth victory as a lonely and now poor robot bangs on their door. Bender, now broke and recently divorced, asks for help and a place to stay. When everyone turns their back to him, Fry tries to give Bender a chance with the excuse that he once give him a home and was willing to spend all his dirty vegas money into buying him.